Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data center management and, more particularly, to heat intensive data placement.
A variety of cooling mechanisms are used in data centers to dissipate heat generated by physical storage devices in the data centers. The cooling mechanisms are also used to ensure that the physical storage devices operate within safe operating temperatures. The cooling mechanisms heavily impact electric power consumption of the data centers. Consequently, the cooling mechanisms are a significant cost of the data centers.